


Faccia a faccia

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: Rowdy Hearts [3]
Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Julian Devorak's Route, Loneliness, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Portia Devorak/Nadia, Silence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Sage Lesath si sarebbe atteso di tutto tranne che di sentirsi diviso nei propri sentimenti. Lui ha sempre seguito l'istinto... ma questo può aiutarlo, ora?
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak & Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak/Other(s), Julian Devorak/Sage Lesath, Nadia (The Arcana)/Other(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Sage Lesath, Portia Devorak/Nadia
Series: Rowdy Hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Im_Muriel_Trash, The Arcana





	Faccia a faccia

_Face to face - no telling lies_

_The masks they slide to reveal a new disguise_

_You never can win - it’s the state I’m in_

_This danger thrills and my conflict kills_

_They say follow your heart - follow it through_

_But how can you - when it’s split in two?_

_And you’ll never know_

_You’ll never know_

_One more kiss - before we die_

_Face to face - and dream of flying_

_Who are you? - who am I?_

_Wings in wings - two angels falling_

_To die like this - with a last kiss_

_It’s falsehood’s flame - it’s a crying shame_

_Face to face - the passions breathe_

_I hate to stay… but then I hate to leave.._

Siouxsie And The Banshees, _Face to Face_

(dalla colonna sonora di _Batman Returns,_ 1992)

Sage si affacciò dal parapetto della veranda. Sotto di lui, il giardino del Palazzo di Vesuvia riposava sotto una coltre di buio. I suoi occhi distinguevano però il disegno del labirinto di siepi, i rami dei salici che (allo sguardo degli umani) dovevano ormai sembrare poco più che chiome di giganti insonnoliti. Il cielo era tutto un tintinnar di stelle. Gli facevano eco le lucciole, danzanti fra le piante accaldate. Fremeva intorno un concento di grilli.

«Prego... Accomodati!»

La voce della contessa Nadia era languida e tersa come quella notte estiva. Le parole erano accompagnate dalla sua mano bruna ed elegante, che indicava una poltroncina bianca al suo fianco. Sage non se lo fece ripetere. Cercò di sedere con un minimo di grazia, inalando in silenzio il profumo al gelsomino che la sua signora spandeva intorno a sé.

Portia servì sul tavolino la tisana e i pasticcini. Dalla teiera, usciva un profumo intenso di mandorle e cannella.

«Ti piacciono gli infusi, Sage?» gli domandò Nadia.

Lui dovette mordersi un labbro, prima di poter rispondere: «Confesso… che preferisco _qualcosa di un po’ più forte_ ».

L’altra non si scompose minimamente. «Portia, saresti tanto gentile da portare qui quel certo liquore che teniamo per le occasioni speciali?»

«Certo, Milady». La voce della ragazza era stranamente asciutta. Dietro le lunghe ciglia, lanciò un’occhiata indecifrabile ai due, la nobildonna e la sua guardia del corpo personale, quella strana creatura metà uomo e metà felino.

«Grazie… Una volta che avrai fatto, ti prego caldamente di restare qui con noi» aggiunse Nadia.

La cameriera arrossì: «Veramente… Ammetto di non aver ancora finito il mio lavoro di oggi… Ma, se Lei vuole...»

«Certo che voglio!» modulò la contessa, soave. Fece un lieve cenno a Portia, che si avvicinò; poi, si protese leggermente verso il suo volto e le baciò le labbra: con delicatezza, ma riposandovi a lungo. L’azzurro negli occhi di Portia era decisamente più sereno e brillante, dopo quel contatto. «Gli incontri fra me e Sage _non sono certo a porte chiuse._ Sei più che benvenuta» la rassicurò ulteriormente la sua donna. Il sorriso che l’altra le rivolse fu beatifico. Accennò una riverenza alla signora e all’Ilephta; poi, si allontanò alla veranda, con un passo sensibilmente più leggero.

Davanti a quella scena, Sage aveva finalmente compreso la strana freddezza che Portia gli aveva dimostrato nei giorni precedenti. Non era solo preoccupata che la vicinanza fra lui e Nadia potesse renderlo infedele a suo fratello Julian: era anche _gelosa della sua compagna._ Forse, gli indizi a sua disposizione erano già più che sufficienti a capirlo; ma lui non era mai stato un campione di perspicacia.

Nadia si portò la tazza fumante alle labbra, con un sorriso rivolto ai propri pensieri.

«Intanto che aspettiamo il liquore, Sage… serviti pure di questi». Indicò i pasticcini.

Un poco a disagio - non era abituato a mangiare davanti a grandi dame come quella - l’Ilephta scrutò il vassoio e scelse un’innocente tortina di mele. Abbastanza semplice per non fargli fare figuracce da bruto nell’addentarla.

L’eterea presenza di Nadia andava però rilassandolo. Era là accanto a lui come una nube, nel lungo e morbido abito bianco, con le spalle ammantate da quello scialle a fiori dorati e il tintinnio discreto dei suoi braccialetti. Era la prima volta - dopo l’imbrogliata notte in cui si erano incontrati - che si trovavano davvero soli. E Sage era colmo d’un’emozione vibrante.

Nei giorni precedenti, Nadia l’aveva voluto al suo fianco a palazzo, per fare conoscenza con lui e aiutarlo ad ambientarsi; ma, soprattutto, si era fatta scortare da lui nelle sue uscite in incognito per le strade di Vesuvia. Era una sua abitudine, per conoscere la città senza i filtri imposti dal suo rango. Grazie a lei, Sage aveva potuto fare gite in gondola, visitare uno stupefacente parco di statue, visitare templi monumentali, passeggiare per un mercato che sembrava galleggiare sui canali. Ma erano penetrati anche nella zona del porto e persino in un mercato clandestino sotterraneo, dove c’erano bettole ancora più malfrequentate di quelle del Quartiere Sud. In quei luoghi, qualsiasi _flâneur_ solitario si sarebbe trovato a mal partito, fosse stato pure preparato nel combattimento come lo era Nadia. Sage non aveva fatto fatica a capire perché lei desiderasse una guardia del corpo personale.

«Non sei quel che si suol dire _anonimo,_ certo…» gli aveva spiegato lei, con un’occhiata eloquente alla sua coda e alle sue orecchie da gatto. «Ma sei perfettamente _a posto_ in zone come il Quartiere Sud o il Distretto Allagato. Non hai l’aria della tipica guardia di palazzo e ti mimetizzi bene in quel genere di ambienti… Fra l’altro, credo di poter confidare nelle tue straordinarie capacità di adattamento e di sopravvivenza, esatto?»

Ma Sage aveva motivo di pensare che lei lo volesse al proprio fianco soprattutto per le storie che poteva condividere con lei. Sembrava entusiasta di farlo parlare di Astraea, quell’altra dimensione da cui lui era giunto per via magica, e soprattutto della sua città, Porrima. Lui le aveva narrato di un golfo ancora più ampio e azzurro di quello di Vesuvia, di un castello che si elevava sopra di esso e che pareva quasi di cristallo, da lontano… Le aveva descritto le viuzze strette e serpentine, odoranti di spezie e grasso, limoni e sporcizia… di tutte le contraddizioni di una bella città dal cuore corrotto. Chissà quanto avevano in comune Porrima e Vesuvia, da quel punto di vista.

«Quindi, sei arrivato qui per interessamento di un amico mago, ma non pratichi tu stesso la magia, se ho ben capito…» riprese in quel momento Nadia, nella veranda.

«Sì, giusto» confermò lui.

«È già una gran fortuna avere per amico un vero mago» sospirò la donna. «Non sono molto tollerante verso gli imbroglioni e i ciarlatani che affollano i mercati coi loro chioschi…»

«Quel mio amico sa essere un tantino pesante…» sfuggì detto a Sage. «Sentenzioso, spocchioso, saputello… non si fa mai gli affari propri… Però, sì, al momento del bisogno si è sempre comportato da vero amico». Chinò la testa, improvvisamente pensoso: «Non posso dire questo di molte altre persone…»

Levò gli occhi verso Nadia. Nelle iridi scarlatte di lei, viaggiava una sorta di ricordo, o di rimpianto. Dopodiché, si portò alla fronte le belle dita inanellate di smeraldi. Una smorfia le piegava le morbide labbra.

«Sta bene, Milady?» si allarmò Sage.

«Solo un poco di mal di testa» minimizzò l’altra. Si strinse un poco nello scialle. «Vedo che anche tu hai pochi amici…» Rilasciò un lieve sospiro: «Non sono mai stata brava a stringere rapporti e meno ancora a mantenerli».

«Io ho paura di averli addirittura respinti» borbottò lui.

«Già… Aprirsi è la cosa più difficile del mondo». I loro occhi s’incontrarono in pieno, per la prima volta. Nello sguardo di Nadia, Sage vedeva un profondo riflesso di malinconia. Si domandò se anche la sua espressione sembrasse tanto saggia, in quel momento.

«Dove hai conosciuto quel tuo amico mago?» riprese la donna, per spezzare il silenzio.

«Nell’ordine cavalleresco di cui facevamo parte… i Giurati alla Stella».

Il volto della contessa si ravvivò: «Questo è davvero interessante! Siete ancora entrambi cavalieri?»

L’Ilephta tremò, prima di rispondere. «Purtroppo… l’ordine non esiste più. È stato… sterminato in battaglia. Siamo sopravvissuti in pochissimi».

La tristezza calò di colpo sulle curate sopracciglia di lei. Sage distolse lo sguardo - non voleva che lei intuisse qualcosa. Non voleva farle balenare alcunché del _ruolo_ che lui aveva avuto in quella famosa sconfitta - quello di disertore in fuga.

Ebbe un tuffo al cuore, quando il palmo vellutato di lei si posò sulla sua mano sinistra. Assaporò il calore di quella mano con la voluttà di chi non si sarebbe aspettato una seconda occasione. «Mi dispiace, Sage… Non volevo resuscitare ricordi dolorosi…» si premurò Nadia. Il suono di quelle parole gli parve più dolce d’una dichiarazione d’amore.

«Non si preoccupi…» farfugliò Sage. Lei gli sorrise; poi, levò la mano dal suo dorso e azzardò una lieve carezza sui suoi capelli cinerini. La contessa sapeva che la sua guardia del corpo non era un monumento d’onestà e che il suo passato non era propriamente _limpidissimo;_ ma quel _ragazzone_ aveva una sua genuinità che la commoveva.

«Chi è quel tizio biondo che ho visto in quei ritratti?» lanciò lui, per cambiare discorso.

«Il conte Lucio. Il mio defunto marito».

«Oh…» Sage arrossì. «Ora, debbo scusarmi io…»

«Ma no…» fece lei, con un gesto d’indifferenza. «Come molti matrimoni nobiliari, non era un matrimonio d’amore. Lui era un ex-mercenario capacissimo in guerra e per nulla in pace… Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo affiancasse nel governo della contea… Così come io avevo bisogno di un’occasione per conquistare una vera posizione di potere, lontano dall’ala protettiva della mia famiglia… Tutto qui».

«Ex-mercenario… come me» sottolineò Sage, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso. «Ne avevo sentito dire qualcosa…»

«Cos’altro hai sentito dire della mia vita coniugale?» lo stuzzicò Nadia, con uno sguardo malizioso. Lui sentì le punte delle orecchie farsi di fuoco. «Niente…» balbettò. Per grazia di lui, nemmeno la contessa poteva aver saputo qualcosa della sua vita intima… dei pettegolezzi (invero esagerati) sulla sua dissolutezza. Ma perché, d’improvviso, si preoccupava tanto della propria reputazione? Cosa sarebbe cambiato per lui, se Nadia l’avesse visto come… come _uno che si concedeva per poco?_ Non sarebbe stato… (gli si mozzò il respiro, al pensiero)… non sarebbe stato addirittura _meglio per lui,_ sotto un certo aspetto?

Julian. Ripensò al suo uomo, al suo drammatico e tenerissimo _ragazzo_ dai capelli di fiamma. _A lui_ non sarebbe piaciuto sentir parlare di Sage in quel modo. Anzi, ne avrebbe proprio sofferto.

Non avrebbero potuto vedersi, quella sera. Abitualmente, nelle ore libere dal servizio a fianco di Nadia, l’Ilephta correva a raggiungerlo nel Quartiere Sud. In quel letto a due piazze che l’aveva accolto fin dal suo arrivo a Vesuvia, consumavano un amore impulsivo e febbrile, pieno della loro infatuazione e delle loro angosce. Tutto sotto una cappa di omertà, perché Julian era ricercato come presunto assassino di quel tale Lucio. E Sage - sia come guardia della contessa, sia come cacciatore di taglie professionista - avrebbe dovuto essere il primo a consegnarlo alla forca.

Si concedevano anche passeggiate e bevute notturne, in quella _parte malfamata_ della città. Per quanto fosse in ansia per Julian, Sage non se la sentiva di vietargli quei momenti di libertà. Anche perché lui stesso non sarebbe sopravvissuto a una castigata clausura. Gli bastavano e avanzavano le giornate nella gabbia dorata del Palazzo. Non avrebbe sopportato un ambiente simile, se non fosse stato per la vicinanza di Nadia. Peraltro, Julian lo rassicurava sulla lealtà del quartiere verso di lui: “La gente di qui è in pessimi rapporti col Palazzo… Mi vogliono bene, molti mi stimano anche come medico… Fra l’altro, quasi nessuno di loro sa leggere, per cui non saprebbero nemmeno decifrare la taglia offerta sui manifesti dei ricercati…»

Nella notte in cui loro due si erano intrufolati nel Palazzo e Sage era stato sorpreso dalla contessa in persona, Julian era riuscito a reperire una strana chiave a forma di scarafaggio. Il suo intento era di ritrovare indizi su come si fosse svolto l’assassinio del conte, che lui aveva rimosso per una strana amnesia. L’Ilephta sperava di cuore che il suo compagno risultasse innocente.

«La gente di Vesuvia voleva bene a Suo marito?» azzardò.

«Voleva bene alle sue feste e ai suoi spettacoli» chiosò Nadia, lapidaria. «Sapeva come intrattenere. Già dai ritratti, puoi ben immaginare come fosse in grado di posare a divo. Ma, sotto quella maschera… era una nullità. Più incapace di un bambino. A meno che non fosse sul campo di battaglia, ovviamente».

«Sa… Ero incuriosito dal fatto che _uno come me_ avesse potuto arrivare tanto in alto…» abbozzò Sage, quasi sognante.

«Dovresti metterti al servizio di un conte senza eredi e riportare importanti vittorie per lui» gli sorrise lei.

«O di una contessa sola, magari» suggerì lui, con intenzione.

«Io non sono _davvero_ sola» rimbeccò Nadia. «Il mio cuore è impegnato… e anche il tuo, penso».

«Come ha fatto a indovinare?» s’incuriosì Sage.

«È semplice: sei troppo attraente per non avere qualcuno al tuo fianco».

L’Ilephta non si aspettava quel complimento. Arrossì violentemente. Non pensava che la sua signora avesse mai davvero fatto caso al suo fascino. Chissà se lo trovava più bello di suo marito, quel biondino vanesio che ormai sapeva identificare. Chissà se, sotto l’ermellino, quel tale Lucio aveva più cicatrici di lui…

«Mi presenterai questa persona speciale, un giorno?» suggerì Nadia.

Sage si raggelò di colpo. «Uhm… Lui, ecco… lui non sarebbe molto a proprio agio a Palazzo, vede…»

Lei lo rassicurò con un cenno: «Non preoccuparti. Non era certo un ordine».

Dopodiché, guardò verso l’ingresso della veranda: «Perché Portia ci sta mettendo così tanto?» mormorò, sopra pensiero.

«Quando passeggiavamo insieme per i luoghi più malfamati di Vesuvia… non ha mai avuto paura che… insomma, che _quel Devorak_ La riconoscesse e cercasse di farLe del male?» sondò finalmente Sage, approfittando di quella pausa.

Nadia gli rispose con un confidente sorriso: «E perché mai? Ero accompagnata da una valida spada…» (Quel complimento discese nei visceri di lui come nettare). «Fra l’altro, con le lame me la cavo anch’io… _e tu ne sai qualcosa._ »

«Certamente…» masticò Sage, ripensando a come lei l’aveva sorpreso nottetempo.

«Saremmo stati un’ottima coppia… di spadaccini, in caso di bisogno» rincarò Nadia.

L’Ilephta sorrise a lei e a quell’immagine. Era un bel sogno per lui, doveva ammetterlo.

«Ma… non è mai stato il dottor Devorak la mia paura principale» ammise la contessa, smorzando il tono.

«Perché?» sobbalzò Sage, cominciando a sperare.

Fu la volta di lei per mordersi un labbro: «So che suonerà delirante, ma… Io non sono nemmeno sicura che sia lui il vero assassino di mio marito».

«Come mai?» incalzò l’altro, cercando di contenere la gioia che quelle parole gli andavano procurando.

Nadia si appoggiò stancamente allo schienale della poltroncina: «Debbo confidarti un segreto… Saprai mantenerlo?»

«Assolutamente sì!» fece Sage, veemente. Non aveva mai vissuto i propri impieghi come qualcosa di romantico: mettere la propria spada al servizio altrui era un modo per campare e nient’altro. Nemmeno l’esperienza nei Giurati alla Stella aveva potuto cambiarlo sostanzialmente, su questo. Eppure, per quella sua nuova signora, si sentiva pronto a fare disinteressatamente _qualsiasi cosa_. Tranne tradire la fiducia o i sentimenti di Julian, ovviamente.

«Dopo la morte di mio marito… ho trascorso tre anni in un profondo sonno magico. Tre anni durante i quali mi ha assistito la mia Portia…» La sua voce s’intenerì. «Al mio risveglio, non ricordavo più niente di quella notte e di quel delitto. Sapevo che il dottor Julian Devorak era ricercato come assassino e i dignitari di corte sono sempre stati unanimi nell’indicarlo come colpevole, ma… certi _comportamenti strani_ da parte loro mi stanno facendo dubitare… Ieri, ho trovato persino la procuratrice e il pontefice che chiamavano Lucio per nome, nell’ala che lui abitava da vivo…!»

Il cuore di Sage batteva all’impazzata. Ma certo…! Doveva esserci chissà quale congiura di corte, dietro quella fretta di buttare la colpa su Julian… Ebbe voglia di andare a dare una lezione a quegli schifosi che stavano facendo passare l’inferno al suo uomo. Ma la vista di Nadia lo fece rinsavire in tempo.

«Io… io spero che il Suo ottimo governo non sarà macchiato dall’impiccagione di un innocente» osò, con la voce che gli tremava. «Lo spero anch’io» fece Nadia, di rimando.

Le sue lunghe ciglia carezzarono lo sguardo di Sage. Poi, tese gentilmente le dita a blandire quel suo volto fine e giovane. Gli passò gentilmente un dito su una cicatrice che intaccava la sua mandibola. Lui si accorse con sgomento che stava facendo intense fusa all’indirizzo di lei.

«Milady! Milady!»

Quella voce acuta e concitata era quella di Portia. I due si voltarono meccanicamente verso di lei.

«Ily… Il dottor Devorak _si è appena consegnato!_ »

Nadia e Sage si scambiarono uno sguardo raggelato. Poi, si alzarono e seguirono la cameriera fin nel giardino.

Circondato da guardie armate, stava Julian, pallido e funereo - ma determinato - nella sua cappa nera. Fissò in volto la contessa - e si accorse dell’Ilephta al suo fianco. Per un attimo, il suo occhio grigio lanciò una muta supplica.

_Sage, ti prego… Non dire niente. Fa’ finta di niente!_

Il suo compagno ricambiò con uno sguardo di fuoco.

_Cosa diavolo ti è saltato in mente? Cos’è questa pagliacciata?_

Scosso, ma non distolto, Julian si rivolse alla contessa.

«Eccomi!» si presentò, con un ampio gesto del braccio. «La Sua ricerca e le Sue preoccupazioni sono finite, mia signora. Sono venuto io stesso…» Ignorò l’espressione furiosa e angosciata di Sage. «…sono venuto io stesso… per riconoscermi come l’assassino del conte».

Portia sembrava sul punto di svenire.

Nadia era impietrita. Le guardie la osservavano, incerte sul da farsi.

«Bene, allora…» si decise infine. «Lei sarà arrestato e custodito qui a palazzo, dunque». Indicò alle guardie la stanza dove detenerlo. Sage lo vide mentre veniva ammanettato e condotto via, trascinando con sé un ultimo sguardo affranto.

Il sangue gli pulsava nelle tempie e la testa gli girava. Aveva quasi la nausea. Intercettò il volto di Portia, gonfio di lacrime. Si avvicinò alla sorella di Julian e la strinse premurosamente contro il suo petto.

Poco discosto da loro, Nadia osservava la scena con fare interrogativo. Sembrava studiare quella violenta, inspiegabile commozione nella sua cameriera e nella sua guardia del corpo, davanti all’arresto del ricercato. Forse, iniziava anche a rispondersi. Ma non disse alcunché.

«Portia… Vorrei vederti da sola, fra poco. Prima, dovrei parlare con Sage…»

Sempre singhiozzando, la ragazza annuì: «V… va bene, Milady. La aspetto… nella mia stanza, se a Lei va bene».

Nadia annuì. Poi, fece cenno a Sage di seguirla.

Gli fece strada verso il salotto dei ricevimenti, a quell’ora deserto. Gli indicò un divanetto e lo fece sedere accanto a sé.

«Nemmeno io mi aspettavo una cosa del genere…» mormorò. «Ma non ho dimenticato quello che ho detto poco fa. Non so cosa sia passato per la testa del dottore, ma non voglio rischiare di mandare a morte un innocente. Avrà un accurato processo, secondo un costume della mia terra che vorrei introdurre qui a Vesuvia».

«Grazie… cioè, ottima idea, Milady» sussurrò Sage. Anche lui stava cominciando a singhiozzare. Provò il tenero, prepotente bisogno di affondare il capo nel grembo profumato di lei, di sentirla accarezzare le sue orecchie e la sua coda… Non avrebbe chiesto altro. _Non avrebbe davvero voluto altro._

Come se avesse intercettato i suoi pensieri, lei gli fece più spazio sul divanetto e lo invitò a distendersi. Lui obbedì, come incantato. Le pose la testa sulle gambe, con lo sguardo rivolto in alto. La sentì lisciargli i capelli, intenta come una madre, mentre le lacrime cominciavano a scorrergli incontrollate sul volto. Da quella posizione, Sage sentiva il calore del suo ventre, intuiva il respiro muovere piano il suo seno. Mosse le labbra, come per parlare. Avrebbe voluto confidarle tutto: la sua storia con Julian, il suo dolore, le sue paure… Ma fu schiacciato dall’abitudine d’una vita: quella di tenere tutto dentro di sé. La lingua gli ricadde sotto il peso.

«Milady…»

La sua voce fu più languida di quanto avrebbe voluto. Le carezze della donna arrivarono alla sua fronte: gli scostarono i capelli dagli occhi, gli accomodarono la treccia. Sage fremette, quando le dita sfiorarono il suo petto rovente, che lui aveva lasciato libero - come sempre - sotto la giacca. Il tocco di Nadia si fermò sul suo cuore.

«Sembra che stia scoppiando…» commentò lei, a bassa voce.

Gentilmente, gli prese la mano sinistra, forte e callosa sotto il mezzoguanto; senza che lui osasse opporre la minima resistenza, se la posò al di sopra del seno: «Senti il ritmo del mio respiro… Respira insieme a me». 

Col palmo sinistro imperlato da un piacevole sudore, Sage obbedì. Pian piano, i loro petti si sincronizzarono. Le lacrime sul viso dell’Ilephta si asciugarono. L’angoscia si mitigò.

«Grazie, Milady…»

«Di nulla». Nadia sollevò la mano di lui e la baciò.

«Devo andare, ora… Portia mi sta aspettando».

Sia pure a malincuore, Sage trovò la forza di alzarsi dal suo grembo. La guardò allontanarsi, uscire dal salotto, non prima d’avergli rivolto un ultimo saluto. Rimase là come istupidito, tra il buio e la luce lunare che irrompeva dalle finestre, col fantasma della pelle di lei in tutti i punti ove l’aveva sfiorato. I brividi dei momenti appena trascorsi si mescolavano al ricordo freschissimo di Julian nel giardino, incatenato e trascinato via, con quell’occhiata che gli aveva rivolto. Due diversi sentimenti fervevano dentro di lui, come l’acqua fredda rovesciata di colpo su una piastra calda. Si sentì _finito._ Lui sapeva soltanto seguire l’istinto - o “il cuore”, come avrebbe detto qualcun altro. Ma, allora, il suo istinto era spezzato.


End file.
